Some Things Are Better Left Unsaid
by Doggett.Rules
Summary: I own nothing NCIS. When there is a shoot out at a warehouse, Gibbs is injured. Once again Tony is there and saves him and says something that he shouldn't have. What will be the consequences?
1. Chapter 1

The warehouse was in total chaos as Tony dodged another bullet, fired from one of the suspects. He hit the ground, grunting slightly as he landed on his shoulder and he crouched behind a large crate which was probably full of drugs. He reloaded his gun and noticed he had one clip left, which wasn't going to last long. He looked around for Gibbs, Ziva and McGee, as he hadn't saw them since the shoot out began about 10 minutes ago.

He ducked once more as a bullet skimmed the top of the crate. He took a few deep breaths, calming himself and then he peered up over the top of the crate and fired 3 bullets at the suspect. When he heard a groan and a dull thud, he knew he had hit his target. He moved from behind the crate, searching for his team, with his gun at the ready. He was already wearing a bullet-proof vest but he was still catious.

Tony heard the sound of more shots being fired and he saw Ziva and McGee behind a crate firing at a suspect. He didn't see Gibbs with them and his heart dropped. A million thoughts rushed through his head. Gibbs could be hurt or even worse dead. Tony swalllowed the lump in his throat and hid behind a crate near Ziva and McGee.

"Where's Gibbs?" Tony asked.

"I don't know, I thought he was with you," Ziva replied.

"Go find him, I got your back," McGee told him.

Tony's heart race increased as Ziva's words sunk in. He had one thing on his mind now, he had to find his boss. He looked over the crates around him and checked the area was clear. He began searching for his boss. He was near the back of the warehouse when he heard a voice. He ran in that direction and what he saw made his heart stop. Gibbs was on his knees on the ground, as the suspect had him in a head lock, saying words in to his ear. His face was bruised and bloody, his silky grey hair was a mess and he seemed to be unconscious.

Tony just stared at the scene and without a second thought he pointed his gun at the man and pulled back on the trigger. The gun shot echoed in the large building, and the man stood still for a second before collapsing to the ground. Tony was instantly at his boss's side, checking him over. Tony reached down and put two fingers against Gibbs's throat, feeling for a pulse and when he felt a steady beat under his fingertips, he sighed in relief.

He held his head over Gibbs's mouth and nose listening to see if he was breathing. After establishing he wasn't, Tony hesitantly tilted Gibbs's head back, opening his airway, he pinched his nose with his thumb and index finger, opened his mouth, leaned down, sealed his lips around Gibbs's and then breathed in to him. Gibbs's cheeks puffed out and his chest rose, then Tony gave another breath.

"Come on boss! You're getting careless, and I don't want to lose you," Tony told him.

He had been here before and he was getting the same feelings. The feelings of fear, worry and panic. Tony was glad that Gibbs lips weren't cold as they had been on that dock, on the day he almost lost the man he was in love with. He continued with mouth to mouth and he didn't know how long it had been until Gibbs took in a deep breath and coughed.

After a moment Tony shook Gibbs gently and he heard his boss groan, as his eyebrows knitted together. Tony couldn't help but smile as Gibbs's eyes opened and he looked around. Tony put a hand on his boss's shoulder and looked in to his breath taking blue eyes.

"Boss? Are you okay?" Tony asked concerned.

"What do you think DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked.

"I... Uh-" Tony stuttered.

"Help me up off the damn floor," Gibbs ordered.

Tony nodded and helped his boss to his feet, and was glad that he had gotten there when he had. The truth was Tony was in love with Gibbs. He didn't know how he had fell in love with him, it just happened. Tony was staring at his boss as they walked down towards Ziva and McGee who had dealt with the second suspect. Gibbs just acted like none of the last 10 minutes had happened and all Tony could think was, _'once again he doesn't even thank me'_. They all walked outside joining the other agents and officers.

* * *

><p>It was now 8 hours after the shoot out and Tony was sitting at his desk, in the quietness and darkness of the bullpen. Everyone had left ages ago as it was now nearly midnight, but Tony was wide awake and angry. He was furious at Gibbs who had taken off and almost got himself killed. He was thinking what if he hadn't gotten there, what if Gibbs had been killed. He was deep in thought when Gibbs appeared in the bullpen.<p>

"What are you doing here DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked as he sat down at his own desk.

"N-Nothing much... just finishing a case report," Tony lied.

"Well it can wait until tomorrow. Go home and get some sleep," Gibbs told him.

Tony ignored him and just stared at his paper work on his desk. He wanted to tell the man in front of him how he really felt.

"Something wrong DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked.

"No why would you think that?" Tony spat.

"Tony..." Gibbs said.

"You are so careless! You don't care about anyone, do you?" Tony asked, starting to get angry.

"What are you on about DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked almost shouting.

Tony couldn't stand it anymore, the anger and rage was too much and he was going to explode. He stood up and walked in to the middle of the bullpen.

"What am I on about? I'm on about you! You're so careless and ignorant! You don't care about any of us! You almost got yourself killed today and I had to get you breathing again, and I don't even get so much as a thank you! I've had to do this before when you went off on your own and almost killed someone else with you! And I didn't even get a thanks then either! For once in your life can you just think about the team, and how this affects us! But most of all how this affects me cause I'm in love you, and I fear everyday knowing you could end up dead, if your not careful! So will you stop being such an asshole Gibbs!" Tony shouted.

Gibbs stared at Tony who was red in the face, and breathing heavily. He had just confessed his feelings for his boss, and he was regretting it deeply. Without another word spoken between the two, Gibbs stood up, with a pissed look on his face and stormed out of the bullpen and in to the elevator. As the metal doors closed Tony put his face in his hands and slumped down in his chair at his desk. He was such an idiot.

**Thanks for reading guys. I don't know if I should continue this but I might... Anyway please review :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thanks for all your awesome reviews everyone.**

Tony was slumped in his chair, looking at the ceiling, and feeling a salty tear roll down his left cheek. He wiped his eyes as he remembered his fathers words, 'DiNozzo's don't cry'. He closed his eyes and tried to tell himself, the situation wasn't as bad as it seemed. Hopefully Gibbs would let it pass and not mention it but he knew that there was very little chance of the former marine doing that.

Tony yawned, feeling tired and he relaxed in his chair. He didn't want to go home, he wanted to stay at work as he knew if he went home, he wouldn't have the courage to walk back in to the bullpen in the morning. He decided he'd sleep at his desk and he put his feet up on his desk, knocking some paper work on the floor. He didn't bother to pick it up, as it could wait and he crossed his arms across his chest, leaned back and closed his eyes. As he drifted off to sleep he thought about what would happen in the morning.

* * *

><p>When Tony next opened his eyes, he saw Ziva at her desk. He rubbed his eyes, then yawned, stretching his arms out. He sat up and put his feet down on the floor. He brushed a hand through his hair and picked the paper work up off the floor. He placed it back on his desk, turned on his computer and yawned again.<p>

"Rough night Tony?" Ziva asked with concern.

"No," Tony replied, his voice husky and rough.

"Okay. So why did you sleep here last night?" Ziva asked.

"I didn't sleep here last night, I just came in this morning to finish some paper work," Tony lied and coughed clearing his throat.

"Oh, okay," Ziva replied.

Tony sighed, then looked back at his computer screen and opened up his case report, he then minimized it and opened up a game of solitaire. He was only on the game for a few minutes, when the elevator dinged, and Tony looked up to see who it was.

Gibbs walked out the elevator as the doors parted, carrying his daily coffee in his left hand. He had a straight face as he looked at Tony and remembered what his senior field agent had told him. Tony's heart stopped as his boss didn't smile at him, like he did every day. Gibbs walked over to his desk, sat down and turned on his computer. He took a sip of his warm coffee as he tried to stay awake.

The truth was Gibbs hadn't gotten any sleep last night as Tony's words had kept him awake thinking. He had wondered how long Tony had liked him for and how he could let him down gently. Gibbs did love Tony but like a son, and he wasn't going to love him any other way than that. He could feel Tony's eyes on him and it made him uncomfortable.

Tony couldn't help but look at his boss, as he noticed Gibbs seemed tired and had bags under his eyes. He knew he was making him uncomfortable as he saw him shifting in his chair. Tony stopped looking at him and looked back at his computer. He carried on with the game of solitaire and Ziva looked at him. She could feel the arkwardness between the two and she knew she had to find out what was going on between them. Usually Tony was a bundle of energy, making fun of her and going on about movies he'd watched, but now he was quiet and looked horrible.

Tony tried to think of away to speak to his boss and then he clicked on the messaging program every computer at NCIS had. He found Gibbs was online on it. He hesitated when he clicked on Gibbs's name and he typed in a message slowly, then he read it over and pressed send.

**TheMovieFanatic72: Boss?**

He saw Gibbs look up at him slowly, with a straight face showing no emotion at all and Tony felt his heart ache. Gibbs looked back at his computer and then Tony saw him typing away and he waited for his reply.

**DailyCoffee4: What is it DiNozzo? Shouldn't you be typing up that case report that Vance wants?**

Tony smiled slightly and typed up his reply as he watched Gibbs take another sip of his coffee.

**TheMovieFanatic72: I've finished the case report and I just want to talk about yesterday.**

He looked at Gibbs as his expression changed and he started typing in his reply.

**DailyCoffee4: Nothing to talk about DiNozzo.**

Tony was angry with his reply, and he replied quickly.

**TheMovieFanatic72: But Boss I just wanted to say that I'm sorry.**

Tony waited for his reply but he didn't get one and a message appeared.

**DailyCoffee4 Is Offline**

Tony sighed and had to stop himself from kicking his desk, as he looked at Gibbs who wasn't even looking at him now. The elevator dinged again, the doors parted and McGee walked out of the elevator carrying 3 coffee's. He set one down on Ziva's desk, who thanked him, then one on Tony's and he went to his desk and sat down. Tony smiled at the coffee sitting on his desk, he picked it up and turned to McGee.

"Thanks Probie," Tony smiled.

"Don't call me that," McGee replied.

"Okay McGoo," Tony said.

"That either," McGee told him.

Tony nodded and took a drink of his coffee. He set it back down on his desk and then went in to his desk drawer and got out his spare change of clothes. As he stood up, he saw Gibbs look at him and he swallowed the lump in his throat and then walked towards the toilets. As he got changed he thought about what he could say to Gibbs and when he stepped out of the cubicle he looked in the mirror on the wall. He splashed some water on his face and noticed he looked terrible.

He brushed his hair with his hands and then walked out of the toilets, back towards the bullpen. He sat back down at his desk and put his dirty clothes back in his desk drawer. He picked up his now cold coffee and drank it down, then he threw the empty cardboard cup in to the trash can near his desk. He was just about to go back on his computer when the phone on Gibbs's desk rang.

Gibbs answered it and after a minute he hung up and opened one of his drawers, getting his gun, badge and cap. He stood up and put his gun on his belt, put on his cap and then he looked at his agents.

"Grab your gear, we've got a case," Gibbs ordered as he walked towards the elevator.

He pressed the button and waited. Ziva and McGee grabbed their gear and followed their boss. Tony sighed and then quickly grabbed his gun, badge and cap and followed them in to the elevator. The elevator doors closed and Gibbs was speaking to them about the case. Tony was standing behind Gibbs and Ziva who was beside Tony looked at him and Gibbs as she could feel the tension.

"Boss?" Tony asked.

Tony's heart ached and it felt like he had been kicked in the stomach as the man in front of him ignored him as he tried to get his attention. Usually Gibbs would reply to him but it was like he didn't exist now, and Tony thought it would be better if he didn't exist at all, then none of this would have happened. The elevator doors opened again and they walked in to the bottom floor of the building. They walked outside, towards the car and Tony trailed behind, with his head down. As they all got in to the car and Tony got in the back with McGee, Gibbs started the engine and drove off towards the lastest crime scene destination. When he looked in the rear view mirror, he noticed Tony looking down at the floor, with his eyes red.

_'This is all my fault! I just had to go and open my big mouth... Gibbs won't even look at me now, why can't I just disapear off the face of the earth? He hasn't spoke to me since last night and I miss his voice and I just wish I could go back in time and change everything..._' Tony thought to himself.

Gibbs was looking at his agent and he knew he had ignored him, but he was just trying to let him down easily, which didn't seem to be working. How could he be such an asshole? He knew he had to sort things out with his agent, but the question was how. Tony seemed miserable now and McGee could sense something was up as Tony was usually going on about Top Gun and some other movies.

Gibbs soon pulled the car up at the crime scene and he got out of the car, walking down to Ducky and Palmer who were already at the scene. Gibbs, McGee and Ziva began looking for the evidence on the body and around it, while Tony photographed the scene. Ziva found a wallet on the dead man, Gibbs and Ducky examined the body finding no marks, to show signs of a struggle and McGee bagged evidence.

"The victim's name is Jack Morrison and he's 43," Ziva said reading the mans ID.

"Well there's no marks on the body, so I'll examine him down at autopsy," Ducky told them.

"Okay, I'll be down later," Gibbs replied.

Ducky and Palmer put the body in a body bag and then put it in the truck, and drove off from the scene. Meanwhile Tony had approached Gibbs and was standing in front of him. Tony took a deep breath and then looked at his boss.

"Boss?" Tony asked.

"What is it DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked.

"Can we talk a-" Tony started.

"Nothing to talk about DiNozzo," Gibbs interupted.

"Boss! Just listen to me. I'm sorry about yesterday and I know you don't want to speak to me, just please listen when I say that I love you. It's not my fault that I fell in love with you," Tony stated.

Gibbs just looked at him, and tried to tell himself he didn't have feelings for Tony, but he knew he was lying to himself if he said he didn't love him. Tony was staring at his boss's hypnotising blue eyes, wondering what to do and what to say.

"Boss, say something," Tony said.

"Just give me some damn space," Gibbs replied and turned to walk away.

Tony reached out and grabbed his arm, making him turn around to face him. Their eyes met and Gibbs swallowed, as Tony moved closer, just then Ziva appeared.

"We are all done now," Ziva smiled.

"We just finished here too," Gibbs replied.

Tony looked at them, feeling jealousy as they could speak to Gibbs and he couldn't. But he knew he would find away to get him alone.

**Thanks for reading guys. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and there will be a new chapter up soon. Anyway please review :)**


	3. Chapter 3

It was a while later and the team had just arrived back at NCIS. They all stepped in to the elevator and Gibbs had made sure that he was no where near Tony. Gibb wasn't homophobic, he just felt uncomfortable as Tony had been watching his every move. He understood why he was staring at times, but he couldn't think staight knowing his senior field agent was observing him.

Tony was stood in the far right corner of the elevator, looking at his boss with adoration in his green eyes. He found Gibbs perfect in every single way, like all of Gibbs's flaws were invicible to him. Every thing he did was amazing, the way he sighed when he was frustrated, the way he drank his coffee, the way he spoke and the tone of his voice. Tony didn't know how long he had been staring at Gibbs, it felt like hours but it was only minutes.

As the elevator dinged and the metal doors parted, they walked back in to the bullpen and sat down at their desks once again. Tony instantly had his eyes on Gibbs, who was looking at his computer frowning, then started hitting the top of it, and Tony couldn't help but smile as he looked so handsome even like that. He suspected it had froze again, as the only reasons Gibbs ever hit his computer were; it had froze, he couldn't remember his password, he was pissed off and he hadn't had his coffee.

"Damn computer!" Gibbs said as he hit it again.

Ziva smiled at Gibbs, then looked at Tony who was trying to hold in his laughter and McGee was in a world of his own as he typed away quickly on his keyboard. Tony knew Ziva was looking at him and he tried not to be so obvious that he liked Gibbs, but he knew Ziva would see right through his act and find out he was in love with Gibbs.

Gibbs had fiinally given in with the computer and he stood up, then walked to the elevator. He pressed the button and waited, when it arrived the doors parted, he stepped inside pressed the button of the floor for autopsy and then the doors closed again.

"Someone has definetly woke up on the right side of the bed this morning," Ziva commented.

"It isn't right side, it's wrong side. Someone has woke up on the wrong side of the bed," Tony sighed.

Ziva seemed to ignore him and then she smiled. She remembered at the crime scene when she had saw Tony grab Gibbs's arm. She decided to bring it up and see what had been going on.

"So what was all that about at the crime scene?" Ziva asked.

"I don't know what you're on about," Tony said.

"You and Gibbs. He looked pretty pissed about something and I was wondering if you had done anything," Ziva smiled.

"Well I didn't do anything," Tony defended.

"Tony I know you're lying, I can always tell," Ziva replied.

"I've done nothing... I- Never mind," Tony mumbled.

"Tony..." Ziva began.

"Just stay out of my business!" Tony shouted, slamming his hands down on the desk.

McGee looked at Tony, seeing him red in the face and his hands on his desk.

"Calm down Tony," McGee stated.

"No! I won't calm down! I've had enough so just leave me alone and stay out of my business!" Tony shouted.

Tony stood up in anger and walked quickly towards the elevator. He didn't need to press the button as the elevator dinged, and the doors began to part. As the doors opened, he saw Gibbs. His heart started racing and he didn't know what to do. He slowly stepped inside and Gibbs then pressed a button.

The doors closed and the elevator began to move, then Gibbs pressed the emergency stop button and turned to face Tony. Tony swallowed the lump in his throat and was getting nervous. Gibbs put on a straight face and then opened his mouth to speak.

"DiNozzo... Tony, I was hoping we could talk, man to man," Gibbs said.

"Before you didn't want to talk," Tony replied.

"I know, but I've had some time to think and I want you to know, that I may feel something for you," Gibbs stated.

"What are you trying to say?" Tony asked, smiling slightly.

"I'm saying that maybe, we could go for a drink tonight?" Gibbs asked hesitantly.

"U-um yeah sure, I'd like that," Tony grinned.

"Okay then, I'll pick you up around... say 9," Gibbs suggested, while scratching his neck nervously.

"Okay, great. Thanks boss," Tony smiled.

Gibbs headslapped Tony and then laughed and set the elevator off again. Tony couldn't wait until later, only 4 hours to go. He smiled and the elevator opened on the floor of interogation. Gibbs got out and walked off, while Tony fist punched the air and smiled. He had a date with Gibbs. Now the plan was to get his boss drunk and then make a move, which wouldn't be easy.

Tony pressed another button and the doors closed once more. He smiled and wondered if he should dress up for the night or just wear casual clothes. He knew he had to keep quiet or Gibbs might kill him. As the metal doors opened again, he walked back in to the bullpen, with a huge smile on his face. Ziva was the first to speak as Tony sat down in his chair and put his feet up on his desk.

"Why are you so happy now?" Ziva asked.

"No reason," Tony smiled.

"Well a minute ago you were angry with us and now you're happy. Something has happened, I know it," Ziva stated.

"Well... maybe something has happened, but thats for me to know and for you to find out," Tony grinned as he put his arms behind his head.

**Thanks for reading. And I will try and update soon. Anyway please review :)**


	4. Chapter 4

A while later after 3 hours of paper work, it was almost 8pm, and thats when Tony finished work. He only had 1 hour to get ready for his outing with Gibbs, and he still hadn't decided what to wear. Should he wear his black stripped shirt, or his white stripped shirt? Should he wear his baggy jeans or tight jeans? Should he wear his Italian shoes or trainers?

He couldn't decide and as he grabbed his backpack and his jacket, he said his goodbye to McGee, and then he walked towards the elevator. He hit the button and waited. He was so nervous for his little date with his boss and he didn't know if he should wear casual clothes or fancy clothes. He wondered if his boss would dress up. Then again it was Gibbs, so probably not. As the metal doors parted he stepped inside, turned round and hit the button for the bottom floor.

* * *

><p>It was 20 minutes later and Tony had arrived home. He was running around his apartment as he only had half an hour. He quickly jumped in the shower, turned the water on and washed himself under the warm water. He was out of the shower in a matter of minutes and he put his towel on around his waist.<p>

His feet were still wet and as he went to run towards his bedroom, he slid along the polished wooden floor and had to grab on to the nearest door frame for support. He ran in to his room, pulling open the wardrobe doors, to all of his clothes.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Gibbs was walking around his home, nervous and wondering if he should call up and cancel on Tony. He was confused and that was rare for him. He loved Tony but he didn't want a full on relationship, or did he?<p>

He checked his watch, only 10 minutes to go, and with traffic he thought it would be best to set off for Tony's place. He grabbed his car keys and looked in his mirror quickly, sorting out his hair, then he walked out his apartment door.

* * *

><p>Tony was almost panicking; he couldn't decide what shoes to wear. He was wearing his stripped black shirt and his baggy jeans and he couldn't decide what shoes to put with it. It was either the Italian shoes or the black leather shoes he had bought a week ago.<p>

He couldn't decide so he went in to the bathroom and brushed his teeth, while looking at his watch. It was almost 9pm and he wasn't ready. He threw his toothbrush down in the sink and ran back to his room, grabbing the black leather shoes and sliding them on. He finished tying the laces and then there was a knock on his door.

He quickly ran to the front door, put a hand through his gelled hair and then put his hand on the door handle. He turned it and opened the door to see Gibbs looking amazing. He was wearing a grey suit with a white shirt and he looked fantastic. Tony had to hold his jaw, to stop it from dropping open.

"You ready to go?" Gibbs asked awkwardly.

"Yeah… I am," Tony nodded and walked out his apartment, locking the door behind him.

As they walked side by side Gibbs didn't say anything, neither did Tony. They didn't know what to say but then when they got in Gibbs's car, Gibbs switched on the radio and started the engine. They buckled up and Gibbs drove away from Tony's apartment and towards there destination.

"So boss, where are we going?" Tony asked.

"Well I thought we could go for a meal and a drink so I booked a table at that new fancy restaurant," Gibbs replied.

Tony nodded and looked out of the window. He was so happy and excited that Gibbs was taking him out on a date. He was wondering if he should sing along to the radio as the song 'All I Want For Christmas Is You' came on the radio. He heard Gibbs humming slightly so he started singing quietly after the first verse.

"_I don't want a lot for Christmas,  
>There is just one thing I need,<br>I don't care about the presents,  
>Underneath the Christmas tree,<em>

_I don't need to hang my stocking,_  
><em>There upon the fireplace,<em>  
><em>Santa Claus won't make me happy,<em>  
><em>With a toy on Christmas Day,"<em>

Tony sang quietly as he was nervous and as he was listening to Gibbs humming and tapping the steering wheel. He looked outside and wished it would snow as that would be amazing.

_"I just want you for my own,_  
><em>More than you could ever know,<em>  
><em>Make my wish come true,<em>  
><em>All I want for Christmas is you,<em>  
><em>You baby,<em>

_Oh I won't ask for much this Christmas,_  
><em>I won't even wish for snow,<em>  
><em>And I'm just gonna keep on waiting,<em>  
><em>Underneath the mistletoe,"<em>

Tony was singing louder than before and when Gibbs joined in, Tony looked at him, and Gibbs had a huge smile on his face. Tony laughed slightly and their eyes met for a second, before Gibbs looked back at the road.

_"__I __won't __make __a __list __and __send __it,  
>To <em>_the __North __Pole __for __Saint __Nick,  
>I <em>_won't __even __stay __awake __to,  
>Hear <em>_those __magic __reindeer_ _click,_

_'Cause I just __want __you __here __tonight,  
>Holding <em>_on __to __me __so __tight,  
>What <em>_more __can __I __do?  
>Baby <em>_all __I __want __for __Christmas __is __you,  
>You,<em>_"_

Tony was smiling as Gibbs was a great singer and he had never heard him sing before. Gibbs seemed to relax as he sang and he was glad Tony was next to him, cause he knew he wouldn't want to sing this song with anyone else but him.

_"__Oh __all __the __lights __are s__hining,  
>So <em>_brightly __every where,  
>And <em>_the __sound __of __children's,  
>Laughter <em>_fills __the __air,_

_And_ _everyone __is __singing,  
>I <em>_hear __those __sleigh __bells __ringing,  
>Santa <em>_won't __you __bring __me __the __one __I __really __need?  
>Won't <em>_you __please __bring __my __baby __to __me?_

_Oh I __don't __want __a __lot __for __Christmas,  
>This <em>_is __all __I'm __asking __for,  
>I<em>_j ust __want __to __see __my __baby,  
>Standing <em>_right __outside __my __door,_

_Oh I __just __want __you __for __my __own,  
>More <em>_than __you __could __ever __know,  
>Make <em>_my __wish __come __true,  
>Baby <em>_all __I __want __for __Christmas __is,  
>You <em>_baby,_

_All_ _I __want __for __Christmas __is __you __baby,  
>All <em>_I __want __for __Christmas __is __you __baby,  
>All <em>_I __want __for __Christmas __is __you __baby,__"_

Tony and Gibbs finished the song on a perfect note, smiling at each other quickly, and then they went silent again. It was only a minute later when Gibbs pulled in to the parking lot, parked the car and turned off the engine.

He looked at Tony who unbuckled his belt and then opened the door and got out. Gibbs did the same and they walked together towards the restaurant. Tony felt the back of his hand brush against Gibbs's and he felt butterflies in his stomach. He felt warm all over and he felt like the back of his hand was on fire.

Gibbs smiled as he felt Tony's hand touch his, taking a chance he grabbed Tony's hand loosely. Tony instantly thought he was going to have a heart attack as he felt his boss's hand in his. He felt his palms getting all sweaty, he could hear his heart beat in his ears and his throat was dry.

He looked at Gibbs who chuckled as they got to the door. Tony went to tighten his hand around Gibbs's but Gibbs had let go of his hand and walked in front of him. They walked inside and Tony looked around amazed. Gibbs walked up to the man at the door.

"Reservation under Gibbs," Gibbs said.

The man looked at them for a moment then smiled "Right this way sir,"

They were led to a table, with two seats and they sat down. Tony looked around and his jaw dropped when he saw the crystal chandelier hanging in the centre of the massive room. Gibbs chuckled and Tony looked back at him.

"This place is amazing," Tony smiled.

Gibbs nodded and handed him a menu. Tony looked at it and when he found steak and chips he saw the price and almost died. He looked at Gibbs who motioned for a waiter. The waiter walked over.

"Are you ready to order?" The waiter asked.

"Yes. I'd like the Steak and chips please," Gibbs said.

The waiter wrote it down and looked at Tony.

"And you sir?" The waiter smiled.

"I'll have the same please," Tony replied.

"And what drinks would you like?" The waiter asked.

"I'll have beer and he'll have the same," Gibbs replied.

The waiter wrote it down and then walked away. Tony looked at Gibbs who was smiling.

"Thanks boss," Tony smiled.

"Call me Jethro," Gibbs replied.

"Okay then Jethro," Tony said with emphasis on his name.

Gibbs smiled at Tony and he looked at the waiter who was bringing their drinks over. The waiter set them down and then walked off again. Tony picked up his glass and Gibbs did the same.

"Cheers," Tony smiled and their glasses clanked together.

Tony took a sip of his drink and then put it down.

"So I guess you're wondering who's paying for this," Gibbs smiled.

Tony nodded and then went to speak but Gibbs beat him to it.

"I'm paying for this, as a sort of thank you for saving my ass the other day," Gibbs replied.

"You don't have to do that," Tony stated.

"Well I am," Gibbs said.

The waiter reappeared with their food and set the plates down on the table.

"Enjoy your meal," The waiter smiled.

As the waiter walked away again, they began eating. Tony instantly went for his steak and he took a bite of it. It was like heaven and he noted to himself that it was the nicest steak he had ever had.

Gibbs began eating his steak too and he looked at Tony who seemed to be enjoying his meal. He smirked and took a drink of his beer.

"This is nicest steak I've ever had," Tony confessed.

"And this is the first time I've been out on a... date since..." Gibbs trailed off.

"Yeah..." Tony said.

They both went silent but looked at each other as they ate. Their eyes met and Tony swallowed the chunk of steak he had been eating. It went down the wrong way and got stuck in Tony's throat.

He began coughing hoping to dislodge the food and it didn't seem to be working. He looked at Gibbs who looked at him. Tony swallowed again and then tried coughing again, but couldn't. He grabbed his throat with his hands as he couldn't breathe.

Gibbs was instantly up out of his chair and beside Tony, pulling him to his feet and he stood behind him. Some people looked over at the scene. Gibbs hit him with the palm of his hand, in between his shoulder blades. He did that 5 times, applying more pressure and checked if he had spat anything out.

Tony was red in the face and Gibbs knew it was still lodged in his windpipe and his lips were starting to turn blue. Gibbs wondered how long he had been without oxygen. He moved closet to him and prepared to do the Heimlich maneuver; he arranged his hands under his ribcage, before thrusting inwards and upwards. He was getting really worried as he once had done this and he had broken the person's ribs.

Gibbs did this 3 more times and Tony finally spat out the piece of steak. He then collapsed, and Gibbs caught him just in time. He lay him on the ground as his eyes closed, and he wheezed and took deep breaths.

"Tony, are you okay?" Gibbs asked concerned.

Tony nodded and opened his eyes again to see a very concerned Gibbs above him. He went to sit up and Gibbs stopped him as he checked his chest to see if he had damaged his lungs or ribs. After establishing he hadn't done any damage he helped Tony to his chair.

"Take a drink," Gibbs told him as he handed him his beer.

Tony took a drink and then continued eating his meal, but he only ate his chips. Gibbs sat back down in his seat and he sighed in relief. At least Tony was okay and he wasn't hurt. Tony looked his boss and after a moment he smiled.

"Thanks Jethro," Tony smiled.

"I never saw it as an option Tony," Gibbs replied.

Tony and Gibbs continued eating and they were soon finished. Gibbs paid the bill and then they walked outside. This time Tony grabbed Gibbs's hand and neither of them pulled away. As they walked towards Gibbs's car, Tony looked up at the sky. Gibbs couldn't deny the feelings he felt for Tony.

He knew he loved him as he had only ever felt this way with his wives and Jenny. He knew that meant his was bisexual but he didn't care. The only thing he cared about was Tony and he had to let him know. He stopped walking and then Tony stopped too and looked at him.

Their eyes met and Gibbs froze as Tony leaned forward towards him. Their faces were inches apart when Tony went to kiss him. When their lips met Tony felt fireworks but Gibbs wasn't sure what he felt. He knew he should feel happy about it but he was confused about his feelings.

**Thanks for reading guys. If you want this continued you know what to do and I apologise if it was a little out of character. Anyway please review :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Gibbs didn't know what to do as he wanted to kiss Tony, but he knew it wasn't right leading his agent on, as although he was ready for a relationship with him, he wasn't ready for commitment. He wanted to pull away but he couldn't find the strength and that was rare for him. Tony's lips were moving with Gibbs's and he couldn't believe this was really happening.

Tony never wanted to stop kissing his boss, it was like a drug to him and Gibbs's lips were so soft and tasted amazing. Tony wanted more, and his boss was seeming to enjoy it too, so he pulled him closer. Tony was deepening the kiss, trying to part Gibbs's lips and surprisingly Gibbs let him have entrance to his mouth.

Gibbs didn't know what was going on, he wanted to stop the kiss but it was so perfect. It was almost better than the kisses of some of his wives and he loved it. Gibbs pushed up against his agent and felt something against his thigh. He smiled as he realised what he was doing to the man in front of him.

Tony could feel Gibbs pressing up against him and more blood rushed to his groin, making him almost moan, but he held it in. He could feel the kisses getting rougher and more passionate, then he felt something warm against his tongue. Tony smiled as their tongues danced together and he reached for Gibbs's waist, holding him closer.

Gibbs was hoping that Tony wouldn't notice how turned on he was, but he knew there was no chance of that as Tony and him were so close together. He heard Tony moan and he felt his agent grind against him, which almost made Gibbs moan.

Tony couldn't believe they were french kissing in a parking lot, outside an expensive restaurant and he couldn't believe that Gibbs hadn't pulled away yet. He was kissing his boss tenderly, trying to think about other things as the bulge in his pants was huge and then he pulled away slowly. Gibbs and Tony looked at eachother panting as they both registered what had just happened.

Gibbs stepped back and looked at Tony who was wide eyed and speechless. He didn't know what to do, he was on cloud nine and nothing was going to bring him down now, unless Gibbs changed his mind about them again. It was like Gibbs could read his mind as he smiled and turned towards his car.

"Come on Tony. Lets go home," Gibbs smiled.

"Sure thing Jethro," Tony grinned.

As they walked side by side, Tony held Gibbs's hand and looked up at the dark, star filled sky. He felt the grip on his hand tighten and he looked at Gibbs. They were almost at Gibbs's car when Tony leaned on his boss's arm, sighing happily. Gibbs smiled at his agent and he wondered how he was going to tell him he wasn't ready for commitment.

When they reached the car Gibbs went round to Tony's side to open the door for him. Tony smiled and climbed in to the car, then shut the door. Gibbs went round to his side and got in, then turned to face Tony. He grinned slightly and then looked in to his agents ice green eyes.

"Tony, tonight has been amazing, and even though I want to be with you, I'm not ready for commitment," Gibbs told him.

Tony just stared at his boss then chuckled which made Gibbs raise his eyebrows.

"It's fine Jethro, I'm not ready for commitment either but I'm willing to give our relationship a chance, if you are," Tony replied.

"Of course I'm gonna give our relationship a try, but we shouldn't tell anyone until we are sure this is gonna work out," Gibbs stated.

"I totally agree boss... I mean Jethro. That sounds like a great idea and that means if this doesn't work out Abby won't be upset," Tony nodded.

"I really hope this works out, cause I do have feelings for you Tony and I want to be with you," Gibbs said.

"I know and I want to be with you more than anything," Tony smiled.

Gibbs didn't reply but he found himself overwhelmed by his feelings and he leaned over to place a kiss on Tony's lips. When he pulled back Tony grinned at him. Gibbs then had an idea and wondered if his partner would be up for it.

"So instead of me dropping you off at your place and wasting gas, how about you stay at my place tonight?" Gibbs asked.

"I would love to stay at your place with you," Tony replied.

"Good, we can watch Top Gun, if you want," Gibbs grinned.

"Sounds like a great idea," Tony agreed.

Gibbs smiled widely and fastened his seat belt, then put his keys in and started the engine. As Tony switched on the radio, he drove out of the parking lot and set off towards his home. The drive to Gibbs's place was nice a peaceful as another Christmas song came on the radio and Tony imagined spending Christmas day with his boss.

Tony had already bought Gibbs a present and Tony wondered if he had done the same. He had also bought Ducky, Palmer, Ziva, Abby and McGee a present too. He had got Ziva a red knee length dress with a sequin pattern on it, he had got Palmer a movie boxset, he had got McGee some ink for his typewriter and a cd of his favorite band, he had got Abby a heavy metal cd and a cafpow, and he had got Ducky a classical music cd.

He knew they would like their presents, but he wasn't sure Gibbs would like his. He had spent ages wondering what to get him and then Abby told him what he could get. He had spent more than he had expected but it was worth it for the man he loved.

As the car pulled up outside Gibbs's house, Tony unfastened his seat belt and then opened his door to get out of the car. Gibbs turned off the engine and got out of his car, then locked it. He followed Tony up to his front door and he opened it then stepped inside.

"Make yourself at home," Gibbs smiled.

"Thanks," Tony smiled back.

Tony stepped inside Gibbs's house and took off his shoes before walking in to the living room. He sat himself down on the couch and waited for Gibbs. Gibbs walked through in to the kitchen and then opened the fridge to get a beer. He grabbed two beers and went to his living room, then sat down on the couch. He handed Tony a beer, as he switched on the TV and put an arm around his agent. As Tony cuddled in to his boss he sighed happily.

**Thanks for reading guys. Next chapter will be up for Christmas and I hope you enjoyed this. Anyway please review :)**


	6. Chapter 6

Tony and Gibbs sat on the couch cuddled up, watching TV, neither of them spoke until Gibbs finished his beer. He got up slowly and Tony looked disapointed as he was left on his own as Gibbs went back to the kitchen. He got a beer out of the fridge and then went to get one for Tony.

"Tony, do you want another beer?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes please," Tony replied.

Gibbs grabbed another beer and then went in to the living room, he handed Tony a beer. He set his own beer down and went to his stack of DVD's, found Top Gun and went back to the TV. He put the disc in to the DVD player and then joined Tony on the couch again. Tony cuddled with Gibbs and he smiled before kissing Tony on his lips.

Tony smiled and took a drink of his beer, while Gibbs took a drink of his and it was nearly empty already. Tony looked at the TV as Gibbs's arm went round him again. Tony couldn't believe he was dating his boss and he loved being with him every single second. As they both watched Top Gun, they were both glad to be in eachothers arms.

Soon it had only been 30 minutes since Gibbs had put Top Gun on and they were both drinking their 4th beer each. Gibbs was already slurring his words but Tony wasn't yet, as he wasn't planning on getting drunk. He felt Gibbs move next to him and he turned to look at him, only to have his lips captured by Gibbs in a passionate kiss.

Tony kissed Gibbs back as the kiss turned to kisses that were becoming rough and quick. Tony felt Gibbs pushing him back, trying to get him to lie down and he did as his boss wanted. They continued kissing as Gibbs got on top of him and Tony couldn't help but moan.

Gibbs smiled as he grabbed the bottom of Tony's shirt, lifting it up slowly. Tony's hands found their way to his grey hair, getting tangled in it, and kissing Gibbs deeper. Gibbs kissed him even rougher, forcing Tony's mouth open, and slipping his tongue inside. Their tongues joined together as they kissed, and Gibbs began unbuttoning Tony's shirt.

"Jethro stop," Tony said as he pulled away from the kiss.

"Why? D-don't you want this?" Gibbs asked seductively.

"Yes I do want this, but you're drunk and I don't want to take advantage of you," Tony told him.

"Well you... aren't taking a-advantage of me, because I w-want this too," Gibbs smirked, slurring his words.

Tony seemed to give in and Gibbs removed Tony's shirt, then put it on the floor. Tony kissed down Gibbs's neck slowly, biting and sucking on the skin, while his hands unbuttoned Gibbs's shirt. In a matter of seconds Gibbs's shirt joined Tony's on the floor and they were both kissing passionately again.

Gibbs's hands went to Tony's pants, beginning to unbuckle his belt. He then pulled down the zip on Tony's jeans, undid the button and pulled them down towards his ankles, leaving him in his tight black boxers, with a huge bulge. Gibbs smiled and sat back as Tony kicked his pants off, on to the floor. Gibbs grinned as Tony reached up to unbuckle his belt, and he undid the button, pulled down the zip and Gibbs's pants went on the floor to join the pile of clothes.

Gibbs's was left in his blue boxers for a moment before Tony noticed the bulge, then he reached for Gibbs's boxers, cupping him with his hands, before pulling Gibbs's boxers down quickly. His eyes met Tony's, as he got off the couch and pushed Gibbs in to a sitting position, then he knelt down in front of him.

Tony stared at his boss's long, erect shaft for a moment, stroking it slowly. He heard Gibbs gasp at the touch. Tony began palming him before taking him all in his mouth. Gibbs shuddered as Tony's lips sealed around him and he began to suck. Gibbs groaned, and had to hold himself back, from thrusting in to Tony's mouth.

He began bobbing his head up and down, sucking harder than before, as he heard Gibbs moaning in happiness. Gibbs hands went down to his brown hair, getting tangled, as he licked and sucked the moist head of his member. Gibbs was so close to his release, as his breath came in short puffs, and he leaned his head back, closing his eyes tightly.

Tony cupped his balls, playing with them in his hands, pushing Gibbs over the edge as he licked the tip of his shaft. Tony felt his balls twitch in his hands, he felt him tense up, and he came in his mouth, moaning loudly. Tony swallowed every drop of cum, licking him clean, making Gibbs smile.

"Now i-it's your turn," Gibbs panted.

Gibbs got up from the couch and knelt on the living room carpet. He pulled down Tony's black boxers and stared at his ass for a minute and saw how turned on his agent was.

"G-get on all fou...rs," Gibbs ordered slurring slightly.

Tony did as his lover said and he got down on all fours. He was wondering what Gibbs was going to do and then he felt Gibbs's wet fingers enter his ass. Tony moaned as his boss readied him, then after a few seconds, Gibbs got behind Tony.

Tony could feel Gibbs's hands on his waist and he prepared himself for what was about to happen. He had wanted this for so long and now it was going to happen. Gibbs lined himself up with Tony's asshole, then without a warning he thrusted in to him. Tony moaned deeply as he felt Gibbs enter him. Gibbs didn't move for a moment and then he pulled out slowly, and then pushed back in. He repeated this, making Tony moan loudly.

Tony pushed back against him, moving in time with his thrusts and Gibbs thrust in and out of him, moaning and groaning. He moved his hips in time with Gibbs's and Gibbs gripped his waist tighter.

"Oh Jethro!" Tony moaned.

"You like that Tony?" Gibbs smirked.

"Yes! Fuck me harder Jethro!" Tony ordered moaning.

Gibbs did as he said and pounded in to him, changing his angle and hitting that spot that made him go wild. Tony shouted out Gibbs's name over and over as he quickened his pace, making Tony move his hips faster. Tony could feel himself close to his climax, and he knew Gibbs was too as his mouth was at his ear and Tony heard his breaths come in short bursts.

"Oh god Tony!" He shouted, moaning loudly.

"Oh Gibbs! harder!" Tony shouted.

Gibbs changed his angle again, pounding faster in and out of him, as he got on top of him pushing Tony closer to the floor. He could feel every inch of Gibbs inside his ass now as he thrust against him and Tony loved it. Gibbs was pushing in deeper making Tony moan even louder. Tony felt his member throbbing and he climaxed, moaning deeply.

Gibbs moaned even louder, his thrusts becoming faster, as he climaxed, cumming inside Tony while riding out his orgasm. Tony felt the heat of his release inside him, and he smiled. He had just had sex with Gibbs, and he was so glad. Gibbs collapsed on top of Tony, panting and coming down from his high.

He pulled out of Tony soon, and Tony turned on to his back. He looked at his boss, who now lay beside him and seemed to be falling asleep. Tony shook his lover gently and Gibbs opened his eyes slowly. He smiled at Tony and Tony sat up looking at him.

"How about we go to bed?" Tony asked.

Gibbs nodded and he got up to his feet with Tony's help, they both went up stairs and in to Gibbs's room. Tony climbed in to bed and Gibbs got in beside him. Gibbs lay on his back and put and arm around Tony as he snuggled in to his chest. Gibbs pulled up the covers and Tony kissed him, before Gibbs closed his eyes.

"Night Jethro," Tony yawned.

"Night Tony," Gibbs mumbled.

As Tony closed his eyes, he smiled and they both drifted off to sleep.

**Thanks for reading guys. I will update soon. Anyway please review :)**


	7. Chapter 7

The morning came soon, the sun shone through the curtains of Gibbs's room and on to Tony's face. Tony yawned as he slowly opened his eyes. He looked at his watch and then he saw it was 3:26 in the afternoon. He wondered where he was and then he saw Gibbs next to him, and the events of last night came to him. He remembered having a drink and then they had kissed and then Gibbs had took it further.

He couldn't believe he had slept with his boss, this meant he had definetly broke rule 12 and he had actually brought one of his dreams to reality. He saw his boss was still asleep and he had his arm around snuggled back in to Gibbs's chest and he felt Gibbs move.

When Gibbs opened his eyes he saw Tony next to him. He had a splitting head ache and then he realised something. He was naked, with a naked Tony next to him. His heart stopped and thats when he realised he had slept with his agent. Did he regret it? No he didn't.

"Morning Jethro," Tony smiled.

"Good morning," Gibbs grinned.

"Guess what day it is today!" Tony said.

"Christmas Eve," Gibbs yawned.

"Yes it is. And then tomorrow is Christmas," He grinned.

"Um... how would you like to spend Christmas with me?" Gibbs asked, sitting up.

"I'd love to," Tony smiled, as he sat up.

"Good. You want some breakfeast even though its the afternoon?" Gibbs asked.

"Yeah please, but I'm gonna go get dressed first," Tony smiled.

"Okay," Gibbs smiled.

Tony leaned over to kiss him, then Gibbs got out of the bed and walked out the room. Tony sat there wide eyed as he checked out his boss's ass. He got up out of the bed and then went down stairs, towards the living room. He picked up his clothes and then got dressed.

Tony went in to the kitchen to see Gibbs now dressed and sitting at the table eating his toast. Tony joined him and then began eating his toast. After a few minutes they looked at eachother.

"Did you have fun last night?" Gibbs asked.

"Yeah. I enjoyed it a lot. Did you?" Tony asked.

"Well I... Yeah I did," Gibbs smirked.

"Good, anyway I've got to go to see Ziva, McGeek, Abby, Ducky and Palmer later, to drop off their presents," Tony smiled.

"Well, I could invite them all over for Christmas tomorrow," Gibbs suggested.

"That would be great, and we could have Christmas dinner too," Tony added.

"Okay, I'll call them and tell them later," Gibbs sighed.

"Thanks Jethro. Tomorrow is gonna be the best Christmas ever!" Tony grinned.

Gibbs laughed and then he got up. He slid on his shoes and coat, then he picked up his car keys. He looked at Tony and then smiled.

"I'm gonna go get the turkey and stuff. I'll be back soon," Gibbs smiled.

"Okay bye Jethro. I'll see you later," Tony smiled.

Gibbs was walking to the front door when he heard foot steps. He turned round and Tony was in front of him, holding mistletoe above them. Gibbs wasn't going to break tradition and he kissed Tony gently, then pulled away.

"Happy now?" Gibbs chuckled.

"Yes." Tony nodded.

Gibbs kissed him once more then turned around and walked out the door. Tony sighed happily and he went in to the living room. He sat down and watched Top Gun from where it left off last night. He grabbed his beer left over from the night before and he drunk it down.

Soon Gibbs returned and Tony was asleep on the couch. He covered him with a blanket and then kissed his forehead. Gibbs then went in to the kitchen to make the phone calls. They all said they would be there and that they would have dinner all together. It was soon 9pm when Tony awoke and Gibbs's was asleep next to him, so he pulled up the blanket over them both, then closed his eyes again.

* * *

><p>When the two awoke, it was Christmas day and they were wakened by a knock on the door. Tony dashed through to the hallway to open the door. When he opened it there stood all his friends and he invited them inside. The all sat down in the living room, and Gibbs opened some wine and handed some glasses around.<p>

"First of all before we start, I would like to announce something. Me and Tony are dating," Gibbs smiled as he put an arm around his partner.

"It's about time Jethro," Ducky smiled.

"I'm so glad you're together at last," Abby said and hugged them both.

"Congrats guys," Palmer said and raised his glass.

"A toes to Gibbs and Tony," Ziva said.

"Ziva it's pronounced toast," McGee stated.

"Well thats what I meant. A toast to Tony and Gibbs," Ziva smiled and raised her glass.

"Merry Christmas guys," Tony smiled.

They all then opened their presents and they loved them. When it came to Tony's present for Gibbs, they all wondered what it was. When Tony handed his boss a small present, Gibbs smiled. He tore open the wrapping paper and what he saw, was an amazing present. It was a photo frame with a photo of the whole team, when they took a Christmas photo a few weeks back.

"Thank you Tony, I love it," Gibbs smiled and kissed him.

"Your welcome," Tony smiled.

Then Gibbs handed Tony his present and Tony smiled. He opened it up and what he saw brought tears to his eyes. It was a ring and on the inside it had _'Tony and Jethro'_ engraved in it. Tony slipped it on his finger and then kissed Gibbs.

"Thank you Jethro. I love it so much and I love you," Tony smiled.

Gibbs heard Tony saying he loved him and his heart began racing. He loved him too and he had to let him know.

"I love you too Tony," Gibbs admitted.

As they kissed again, they knew it had been the best Christmas ever and they had both got what they wanted after all.

**Thanks for reading guys. I know it's short and not very good, but thats the best I could do sorry. I hope you all have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year. Anyway please review :)**


End file.
